You only Live Twice
by Lany17
Summary: Today was just an ordinary day like any other. A cold, windy October morning. Petunia was flipping hamburgers, Giggles taking orders, Disco Bear chowing down on a BLT and Flippy chatting with Flaky. Everything was normal until it happened. Flaky got up and walked to the door, but stopped and pulled something from her back pocket. "FLAKY! STOP!"Slight FXF Rated T for blood! One-Shot


Hey, well this is the type of stuff that I type up ay 1:22AM! It's sad, just plain sad. Hope you enjoy and cry!

* * *

Today was just an ordinary day like any other. A cold, windy October morning. Petunia was flipping hamburgers, Giggles taking orders, Disco Bear chowing down on a BLT and Flippy chatting with Flaky. Everything was normal until it happened.

"So Flippy, I heard you're going to war soon" Flaky said and looked at her fingers.

"Hey, I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to hurt you" He said looking at her bruised face.

"No, it's okay, I know you have anger management problems. It didn't hurt" She lied and Flippy smiled.

"I'm glad you're okay" Flippy said and took a sip from his coffee.

"I have to go" Flaky said, making Flippy confused.

Flaky got up and walked to the door, but stopped and pulled something from her back pocket. Flippy felt a presence of something evil coming from behind him, giving him the chills. He turned and gasped as a single tear fell from his face.

"FLAKY! STOP!" Flippy shouted making everyone look at her. Flaky was standing there, by the door, unmoving, and staring out into space. People were shocked and everyone froze when they saw her. She could feel the metal circle against the bottom of her chin, pressing into her skin. She held her hand tightly and steadily against the gun. It was pointed to her face, locked and loaded. She had a blank expression on her face, like she was in a daze and she didn't speak.

"Flaky! What are you doing?" Flippy asked, yelling. She turned around, smiling.

"What I've wanted to do for a long time" She said calmly and pressed the gun harder against her face.

"What are you talking about?" Flippy yelled. Flaky's head dropped , having the gun pressed to her head now. Her voice was hollow and empty.

"She doesn't remember me Flippy. She didn't remember, and she never will. She used to hurt me, physically and mentally. For the longest time I blamed myself and left everyone, becoming a disaster. Eventually I picked myself up and put on a happy face for everyone, but I can't do it anymore Flippy. Today she died. Right before I came here she died, and she didn't utter a single word. Not about Father, not about sister, and not about me" Flaky said and Flippy saw tears fall from her face.

"Mother didn't love me, and neither did anyone else. I'm all alone now, no one can save me and I don't want to suffer anymore. The first time she didn't remember she called me by my sisters name, and it hurt. It hurt a lot. Sister died a long time ago, with Father in a car crash. It pained me that Mother didn't remember. When I would come home from school she yell at me and ask me who I was. I'd tell her day after day that she was my mother, but she didn't believe me. She'd throw things at me and yell at me to get out. She'd tell me she'd call the police and she did. I was arrested once. I wasn't charged because I didn't do anything, but that's when it hurt like hell. No matter how much you, or anyone else hurt me, Mother hurt me the most. No pain is greater than what I felt these past years. And it all started when the doctor told me she had cancer. Now that Mother is gone there's a big hole in my heart where she used to be and now I want the suffering to end. Please, let me do this" She pleaded as tears fell from her face and splashed onto the white and black tiles.

"Flaky, I had no idea" Flippy said. "We love you Flaky. We all do, you're not alone and I promise we'll be there-"

"SHUT UP!" She said interrupting him. "STOP IT! I don't want to hear you're lies!" She yelled and looked at him angrily. Flippy got up and slowly made his way to her.

"Flaky, please don't do this" Flippy said trying to calm her down.

"Don't tell me what to do" Flaky said angry. "I'm sick of people telling me lies. She'll be okay, she's going to remember. Well, I DONT WANT TO HEAR IT!" Flaky said. Flippy made his way to her and grabbed the gun.

"Flaky! Give it to me!" Flippy said and the dinner watched in anticipation of what was to happen. Flaky and Flippy fought over the gun before Flaky raised it to the ceiling as Flippy held the guns handle too. Flaky heard a few shots fired, making Flippy jump back startled. Flaky's traced the pullet holes until she came to Flippy look at her in wonder as he stepped back, his hand on his bleeding stomach. Flaky dropped the gun and rushed over as Flippy fell backwards, onto the cold hard ground.

"Flippy!" Flaky shouted and knelt beside the dying soldier. He coughed up blood and smiled at Flaky.

"Flaky, we love you. Petunia, Giggles everyone. I love you, I really love you. I always did, even if you didn't notice" Flippy said as Flaky's tears stained his jacket.

"It's all my fault Flippy" She sobbed.

"No...it's mine...I grabbed...the...gun...it's mine" Flippy said struggling to breath.

"Flippy!" Flaky said and Flippy closed his eyes.

"I love you" He whispered as his body lay limp in his best friends lap. She sobbed onto his chest before setting him down. Her hand brushed against his dead body until her hand came to something, cold and metallic. She pulled it out from its holster and once again felt the cold metal circle against the bottom of her chin. This time Flaky had courage in her eyes and smiled as one last shot rang out. Her dead body lay in the arms of the man she loved, and killed moments before. Everyone in the dinner froze and as the red-head's body hit the ground time seemed to stop. Everyone looked confused and didn't know what to do. They just witnessed the murder of a friend and the suicide of another. Lumpy came and drove his police car to the dinner, but failed to stop and slid onto the windows killing the witnesses. Lumpy walked in and saw the scene, but he wasn't aware of the gun that lay on the floor near the entrance. He slipped on it and got his head impaled by Flippy's trusty bowie-knife.

Flippy had sweat coming from his head as he sat up, struggling to breath. Of course it was a dream, they always were and Flippy was glad. He showered got dressed and put in a scarf. He walked outside, the wind blowing at him furiously and he was glad for his scarf against the cold that pricked his exposed skin. He walked to the dinner, still shaking from last nights nightmare and sat down, alone. Shortly after a familiar face came in and spotted him.

"Hi Flippy" She said happily smiling. It was unbelievable that in his dream this girl stood near the door with a gun to her head, the same one that shot him in his attempt to stop her, the one that shot herself for him. Flippy cleared his throat and took a sip of his coffee before saying hello. She smiled a quick smile and sat down next to him, and that's when it hit him.

"So Flippy, I heard you're going to war soon" She said and looked at her fingers.

"Hey, I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to hurt you" He said looking at her bruised face.

"No, it's okay, I know you have anger management problems. It didn't hurt" She lied and Flippy grabbed both of her hands .Flippy had anger management issues and resulted in hitting someone, and yelling at people, usually Flaky.

"No, it's not. I promise that I'll try to control myself next time, I promise I won't abandon you, if you don't abandon me. Don't do it Flaky" Flippy said and hugged her. His hand slithered it's way to her back pocket and Flaky yelped in surprise.

"F-Flippy?" She said uncertain of his actions and blushed.

"Don't leave me. You say you're all alone, but the truth is we have each other" Flippy said and hugged her tighter. Flippy pulled out the metal gun and dropped it behind her. Flaky's eyes widened and people started to stare.

"H-how did you-"

"Don't worry about it" Flippy said and released her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I know the pain you're feeling. I know that your mom has cancer and she doesn't know who you are. I know that you're hurting, but everyone else doesn't. So tell them. Tell _me _and I'll try my best to make it better. I promise I won't leave you, okay?" Flippy said and smiled. Flaky was speechless and he pulled Flaky onto a warm embrace once again. Flaky was shocked and put her arms around Flippy, and cried in his chest. This was the first time someone has offered _her _comfort instead of the other way around.

"Let's go to your moms funeral together, okay?" Flippy asked.

"Flippy" She sobbed until she finally found an answer. "Thank you"

* * *

Well there it is. Fliqpy or Evil doesn't exist. I hope you enjoyed and cried or felt some emotion like I did. Well REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
